Shiba Satonaka
Shiba Satonaka (芝里中) is the entity born from the fusion of Van Satonaka and Kenji Hiroshi using the Fusion Technique to join their great power into one body. This entity is the result when Van himself expresses dominance during the fusions execution. Shiba's counterpart, created when Kenji is the dominant fusee, is the entity known as Jiyū. Appearance Much like the individual fusees, Shiba is a tall man who stands above what Van and Kenji would individually, which allows him to look down at the majority of those he meets; as he is fit to meet the eye of Averian without tilting his head in the slightest. Much like Kenji's hair tone, Shiba's is colored black; though his is noticeably lighter and worn in a long ponytail that reaches midway down his back. This lightness in tone is theorized to be a side-effect of Kyoaku's power expressed through Kenji. In terms of facial structure and expressions, Shiba is closely linked with Van himself; with Shinrei Kurosaki describing them as a near match. They both have the same pointed nose and defined cheek bones. His eyes, however, have been noted to be an almost even blend of the two, with his gaze being described as cool and penetrating. Shinrei believes that when the glasses he wears are taken into account, he possesses a somewhat scholarly appearance that fits with his intelligence, but is at odds with his fierce combat ability. In terms of physique, Shiba is quite muscular and toned, which isn't surprising considering the athletic build of Van and Kenji. This often leads his clothing to define his muscles and build. Shiba's attire is also quite traditional for a , as he wears a Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) with a modified color scheme as opposed to the usual black. His kosode is form fitting and tight, with a pale-yellow finish and white inside lining and cuffs that can easily hide his hands from view due to the length of the sleeves themselves. The hakama share the same pale-yellow coloration which hang somewhat loosely on him, but not so much so that it restricts his movements in battle. Wrapped around his waist is a thick black-colored sash that serves the purpose of holding his zanpakutō and fan, though he often keeps that particular item out to irritate his opponents and provide a cool breeze. Personality Shiba is usually calm and rational, thinking about things outside of the box. He is shown as a genius, however he tends to be very modest and not talk about his abilities. He has an admiration for opponents that seem to display a large amount of strength. In spite of his calm and relaxed state of mind Shiba has a strong sense of justice. To the degree that he will resolve to crush any foe that he believes has hurt someone he cares for or even if they begin to annoy him to any degree. Though this latter part of personality somewhat contradicts with his lax persona. Shiba often shows himself as a carefree and charismatic person albeit arrogant about his abilities as a Shinigami. At times Shiba can be much like Van, he can be very perverted and will belittle his iopponents if he grows bored. He often appears to be easy-going and friendly, but this attitude dramatically changes after he chooses a "worthy" opponent, to a more serious and cruel tone. He is not above using force to get what he wants. Shiba believes that the worth of people's souls are determined by the weight of their actions or their inactions. He greatly despises those who don't act or those who choose to sit idly. His motivations lie in the fact that he wishes to bring equality to the world in order to witness the true worth of humanity. Synopsis Fate Plays Its Hand: A Meeting of Rivals Powers and Abilities ' ': Being the fusion of two powerful shinigami, Shiba possesses an amalgation of both of their large quantities of spiritual energies. During the fight with Averian, it was shown that he is capable of deflecting attacks away from his being with nothing but the residual spiritons floating about his person. When releasing his energy, it is capable of causing a large shockwave to resonate through the area and can even create a localized storm, due to Kenji's lightning infused spiritual energy. Crystal Manipulation: Due to Van leading the fusion, Shiba has inherited Van's innate skill to crystallize and manipulate anything with a mass to his whims. High Intelligence: As a result of the fusion, Shiba has gained access to large stores of knowledge which he uses for various purposes. He has also shown herself to be a very skilled manipulator. He is capable of using his body, along with his slick tongue and a vast vocabulary to confuse and coerce information out of a target. Shiba has shown to be able to use his strong powers of deception to fool his targets into aiding him. He constantly shows himself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies in order to defeat opponents. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in her opponents' techniques. Shiba is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. In battle he is a very perceptive man, even going as far as figuring out the opponent's next possible moves before they had a chance to utilize it. Shiba retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: : Tessenjutsu Master: Having his zanpakuto take the form of fans and the two fusees being masters of weilding various weapons, it should come as to no surprise that Shiba is already at master class when it comes to weilding his Tessen. His fighting style is free flowing, often revolving around moving with opponents own movements giving Shiba an appearance similar to that of a cunning viper swirling around its prey. Shiba claims that he will not reveal his true skill in this area unless he been properly entertained by his enermy, but given his personality, that likely won't ever happen. * Gin'iro Fūsoku (銀色風速, Silver Wind): Shiba spins his two tessen causing the wind to begin moving so fast that it blasts forward and move toward the opponent in a zig-zag motion before rapidly heating up due to the friction caused by its movements. Once it makes contact with the enemy, the now heated wind will proceed to tear into the opponent as well as sear their wounds preventing any rapid regeneration from taking place. The winds will then pick up and reform into a medium-sized tornado around the opponent in order to trap them before closing in on them and then starts to slice the target apart on the molecular level. Shiba has only used this technique against Averian in his debut, although it is unclear how he learned it. Immense Speed: Due to Kenji's lightning nature being infused throughout his body, Shiba is capable of moving across distances in what seems like mere seconds. His reaction speed has increased to its peak allowing him to dodge attacks launched by his foes by a narrow margin as though to use the minimum amount of energy needed. When Shiba does stop moving, he often creates a miniature gale at his location capable of sending even the heaviest of foes flying. Immense Endurance: Zanpakutō Hoshizora (星夜, Starry Night) is the name of Shiba's Zanpakuto. It its sealed state it takes the form of a sealed fan with a sword like hilt giving it the appearance of an actual blade, with the closed fan portion being held together by a large crimson colored skull shaped lock. Shikai: Its release command is currently unknown, as Shiba first used a simple large influx of spiritual energy in order to release his shikai. In its released state, it takes the form of a dual fans with long red tassles. Shikai Special Ability: Upon activation, Hoshizora allows Shiba to manipulate the emotions of his opponent. The more worked up he or his opponent becomes, the stronger Hoshizora becomes. With this, Shiba is capable of manipulating the opponent's emotions against them. The stronger the emotion felt by either Shiba or his opponent, the stronger the technique corresponding to the emotion becomes. There are still many secrets left to this zanpakuto that have not yet been revealed. Emotion Detection and Manipulation: Hoshizora allows Shiba to utilize special dust as an extension of his zanpakuto ability. Through its dispersal, he can read his opponent's emotions through the fluctuations in their aura. With this he can understand what the opponent is feeling, allowing Shiba to utilize a specific technique. The dispersed dust also have a hypnotic effect on the body of others as they can trick them into feeling an emotion of Shiba's choosing. : Anger: This ability feeds off the anger of Shiba or his opponent. When Hoshizora senses the emotion of anger, the fan begins vibrating before taking the form of a large sword. It then begins taking in the anger from both parties in the form of energy that it begins manipulating into the shape of dark sphere. This sphere gains properties similar to that of a black hole and sucks in all those around the user that detonates in a large explosion. :Fear: Shiba can make people unwillingly very frightened. In order to do so, he can psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and Shiba as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. When the opponent is feeling this fear, Shiba can utilize their fear in order to grow in strength. :Guilt: If the opponent is feeling a sense of guilt, Hoshizora gains the ability to manifest their guilt into the form of a gullotine around their being. Shiba is able to multiply their guilt continuously, represented by the gullotine growing bigger and heavier, until the victim becomes so guilty that the gullotine cleaves them in half. This does not even require the victim to be guilty about something they did, as this technique is able to instill a feeling of guilt about someone close to the target. :Depression: If the opponent has any sense of depression, even if it is only a momentary lapse, in their being after Hoshizora has been released, it gains the ability to continuously resurrect a large number of slain people, however, they will simply be nothing but mindless drones. Since they are not completely resurrected they come back with none of their rationality, physical prowess, or techniques at their disposal. :Innocence: By striking an opponent with one of his two fans, Shiba is able to flood the target's body with a pulse of 'good will' reverting the target's malice back into a state of tranquility removing their will to fight. However, this ability will not work if the opponent has no good intentions in their soul. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Merged Character Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters